


As The Sun Rises

by florencia10



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Personal Favorite, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, References to Depression, Short One Shot, dadvos knows how much he loved her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencia10/pseuds/florencia10
Summary: This is my first work in AO3, most of my work is private but decided to start publishing it here. Wrote this short one-shot after the finale, it helped me cope with the mess of the season. Jon is my favorite and how he acted all season was not in character for me, but I decided to give him back his personality in a post-finale story.Most of my work comes from how music makes me feel and think of particular stories. This one-shot is inspired by the song "Mary's in India" by Dido.Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!





	As The Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AO3, most of my work is private but decided to start publishing it here. Wrote this short one-shot after the finale, it helped me cope with the mess of the season. Jon is my favorite and how he acted all season was not in character for me, but I decided to give him back his personality in a post-finale story. 
> 
> Most of my work comes from how music makes me feel and think of particular stories. This one-shot is inspired by the song "Mary's in India" by Dido.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

He had been living back at Castle Black, where it all started, how he became a man and leader. He was no Lord Commander anymore, he had served and his watch was over. The rest of the Wall still stood, but the order had no use now. He found comfort there, away from the problems of the Seven Kingdoms. He would travel to Winterfell and visit his sister, father, and mother. I would see him there, but he would wander off, at times coming back after dawn.

 In time I found that he would go, at sunset, at top of the Wall, and he would wait. He stared as long as the sun shined a light. It was a dragon he expected to see, but it would never come. And as the sun shines on you, it sets on him.

 It was there that I saw him after the snow had melted. The sky kept gray but some sunlight burst through the clouds. It almost reflected on his pale skin, he had dark circles and hollow cheeks, his eyes deeper in sadness than before and his hair like it once was: wild. The sight was hunting until he smiled, though it was never as bright as when he was by your side. At supper, he would drink but it wouldn’t stop there, I was told that sometimes he would need to be carried to bed. Wine can certainly make one’s sleep more bearable, keeping the bad dreams at bay.

 Ghost always at his heel. It is good that he does not wander off on his own. His scars have healed which makes his bitten ear more comical than sorrowful. The wolf whimpers at his master’s sadness. I cannot blame him, tears come to my eyes too.

 He keeps your belongings to himself thinking no one might notice, but those who care have seen your ring hanging from his neck, often hidden under his garments where it sits closest to him. That is how I got him to talk of you, with help of the wine he had previously of course. Not once did he mutter your name, like the gods had forbidden him to do so. Either way, no one dared to say it in his presence. Not even me. Yet it was in that moment as sleep wondered into his body that his dark eyes held to mine, and he said _“I loved her, still do. She gave me life and I took hers too. I will never be like I was with her and I don’t deserve such pleasure.”_ There was no answer to that even if it existed he drifted off before I could utter a word.

 For much as I would have liked to give him company, he rejected any for long periods of time. A man of war does not find comfort in quiet peace. I shouldn’t have come as a surprise when he left. The one thing clear was that we would never see him again. _He would grow old where no one would find him._ I guess you would know where that is. Anyhow, I am now an older man than when you met me. I haven’t seen him in a long time but something tells me you have. As the sun sets on me, it rises on you.


End file.
